The Shape Of Things To Come
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: The Darkness is comming. Sequel to When It Rains.
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa, Little Man! Easy with the splashing!" Dean said, holding his arms up in front of his face.

Johnny continued to splash, squealing as the plastic toys bobbed up and down in the soapy water. Dean picked up the washcloth, and started washing off his feet, which were covered in dirt. Once he was scrubbed and cleaned off, Dean pulled the plug out and picked Johnny out of the tub. Wrapping him up in a towel, they moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Marisa was lying on the bed, relaxing, when they both walked in. Taking one look at Dean, Marisa began to laugh. His entire shirt was soaked, and he had some soap suds in his hair. Dean shot her a look, which only made her laugh harder, and went to get Johnny ready for bed. At nine-months old, Johnny became more of a terror everyday. With the new baby on the way, Dean knew that things would get more difficult.

"What happened to you two?" Marisa asked, as Dean put Johnny into his pajamas.

"It rained, " he said, picking his son up off the changing table.

Walking over to the bed, he placed the toddler onto the bed and went to change his clothes.

"More like a flood?" she asked, as Johnny pulled on her fingers.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in dry clothes and sat climbed into bed. Johnny quickly turned his attention to him, and started tugging at the necklace around his neck.

"He's into the splashing thing. The kid sent tidal waves everywhere!" he said, as he tickled his belly lightly.

Marisa smirked, wrapping on arm over her large belly. They had four more weeks, until baby's arrival. While Marisa worried about Johnny getting along with his new sibling, Dean worried about going grey before his time.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Kid," Dean said, picking Johnny up off the bed.

"Say goodnight to Mommy," he said, as Marisa kissed his chubby cheeks.

Carrying him over to the crib, Dean laid the boy down and pulled the blanket up over him. Walking back to the bed, Dean climbed in and pulled the blankets up. Marisa turned her lamp off, as Dean did, and she snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight," she said, kissing him softly.

"Night," he replied, yawning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat in the chair, as Johnny slept on his lap. Bobby was in the seat next to him, reading one of the many magazines that were left in the room. Sam winced when he heard the screaming from down the hall.

"DEAN WINCHESTER! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER YOU ARE MOVING INTO THE GARAGE!"

Bobby chuckled, as Johnny whimpered in his Uncle's lap. Sam rubbed his back and wrapped his arms around him. There was another shout and something falling to the floor, and Sam began to wonder if Marisa had killed his older brother.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure Dean's fine at the moment. But, I'm not so sure how he'll be once Marisa's home in a few days," Bobby said, sensing the younger Winchester's worries.

Sam sighed, "I know, but still. She sounds so..."

"Pissed?" Bobby offered, but Sam shook his head.

"No, like she's in so much pain," he said, jumping when Marisa screeched again.

Dean was biting down on his lip, as Marisa squeezed the life out of his left hand. After fourteen hours of contractions, they were finally going to meet their new baby.

"Come on baby, it's almost here,' he said, coaxing his hysterical wife.

Another contraction came, and Marisa pushed letting out a scream. Dean winced, as she panted and shook, her body growing weak.

"You're doing really good, Mrs. Winchester. Just a couple more, and you're baby will be out," the doctor said.

Marisa pushed again when another contraction came, screaming as it ended.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU COULD JUST KEEP IT IN YOUR DAMN PANTS, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" Marisa screamed, as Dean backed away from her.

He bumped into the medical tray, knocking everything over. One of the nurses went to clean up the mess, while the other went to get a clean back of medical supplies. The doctor watched, half amused and half annoyed, as Marisa shouted at Dean.

"Baby, it's going to be fine! We've got years until we have the next one!" Dean said, grinning.

"YEARS? TRY NEVER DEAN! THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL BE PUSHING OUT ANY OF YOUR SPAWNS!" she shouted, as the nurse pushed him back towards her.

"Okay, one more big push, and the baby will be out," the doctor said, ready to get the hell out of the room.

Dean took Marisa's hand, and he was sure that she squeezed it even harder, and pushed. A shrill cry filled the air in the room, and Marisa fell back against the pillows.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said, laying the baby on Marisa's stomach.

The nurses got the cleaning area ready, while Dean cut the umbilical cord. As the nurses clean the screaming newborn off, Dean went over to Marisa. She looked up at him through tired eyes, and smiled softly.

"How is she?" she asked, and Dean smiled.

"Beautiful. Just like you," he said, as the nurse came over with the baby.

Marisa took the baby into her arms and looked down at her, with awe. The little girl yawned and opened her eyes to look at them both, and Marisa began to cry. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head, before resting his chin on the top of it.

"What should we name her?" Marisa asked, as the docotor got everything ready for her to deliver the afterbirth.

The new parents looked down at the baby girl, thinking of a name. After a few minutes, she finally had one.

"Addison Mary Winchester," Dean said, with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have another story up! **_**Let the Truth Sting, **_**is up and ready for reviews! I hope you like is as much as this story! **

"Dude, what the hell am I gonna teach a girl?"

Sam laughed, as Dean held his three day old daughter.

"I don't know. But I know for a fact that you'll have your share of tea parties and barbie dolls," he said, laughing as Dean made a face.

"Isn't that your area? I mean, after all, you're more of a girl than me," he shot back, as Sam rolled his eyes.

Addison began to whimper, and Dean quickly moved her to his shoulder, and rubbed her back. She settled against him and fell back into a quiet slumber, and Dean sighed in relief. Sam smiled, watching as Dean took care of his child. It was hard to believe that he was a father to a nine month old and a three day old. The idea of Dean having a kid- two kids- was the last thing Sam ever pictured for his older brother.

"What are you all happy about? You got this stupid look on your face," Dean said, breaking Sam from his thoughts.

Sam laughed, "I'm just thinking about all the restless nights your gonna have, and the dirty diapers that you'll be cleaning," he said, standing.

Dean muttered, "You wait, Sammy! When this happens to you, you'll be beggin for my help!" he said, as Sam walked out of the kitchen laughing.

Sometime later, Dean was setting Addison down for a nap. The bedroom he shared with Marisa had became much more cramped, due to the extra crib. With the help of Sam and Bobby, the new crib was against the wall, next to Johnny's, taking up an entire wall space. Dean knew it was time to look for a place of their own, but he didn't know where to look. He had yet to tell Marisa of his idea, let alone Sam or Bobby. But he knew it was something that would have to be discussed sooner or later.

"Is she asleep?" Marisa asked, coming into the bedroom.

Dean looked over at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm hoping that she'll be out for the next...Oh, I don't know, the next day or so," he said.

Marisa laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Dean pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Sam's got Johnny for the next few hours. How about we take that nap before dinner?" she whispered.

Dean looked down at her and smiled, "I thought you'd never ask," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean! Could you get Johnny and feed him?" Marisa shouted, as she carried Addison over to the changing table.

Dean was on his way outside to fix up the car, when Marisa called down to him. Mumbling, he went to the back door and opened it.

"YO! SAMMY!" he shouted.

Sam was at the back shed with Bobby, when he heard Dean call out to him. Turning around he saw his older brother waving to him.

"CAN YOU FEED JOHNNY?" he shouted, looking back into the house.

Sam sighed, while Bobby rolled his eyes. Dean was constantly asking Bobby or Sam to do something with the kids, while he went and did his own thing.

"Why can't that boy take care of his own kid? He's the one that took part in makin' em," Bobby said, as he cleaned up his hunting tools.

Sam sighed, putting down one of his guns and walked across the yard.

"Dean, why can't you do it?" Sam asked, when he reached his brother.

"Because. I have to fix my car, if we're gonna want to go somewhere," he said, as they stepped into the house.

Johnny was sitting in his playpen, when his father and uncle came into the room. He cheered up when Dean smiled at him, and raised his hands up. Sam walked over to the playpen and picked the nearly ten month old, out of the crib and carried him to the kitchen.

"Thanks Sammy. I owe ya," he said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

Before Sam could reply, Dean was out the front door and making his way towards the garage. Sam sighed, and looked down at his nephew, who's eyes were filling up with tears. Setting the boy into the highchair, Sam went and grabbed a jar of baby food out of the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer.

"Okay Buddy, Uncle Sammy is going to feed you and then we'll play a game or something cool," he said, unscrewing the cap off the jar.

Johnny looked at Sammy and began to whimper, smacking his hands on the tray.

"Hey, don't be sad! Just think, when Mommy finds out that Daddy made me do this again, she'll beat him up. And then you and me can laugh at him for being silly," he said, moving the spoon filled with green mush to the boy's mouth.

Johnny turned his head away and began to cry, which made Sam's ears ring. Footsteps comming down the stairs, made Sam jump. Within minutes, Marisa was standing in the kitchen, holding Addison in her arms.

"Where's Dean?" she asked, looking from Sam to Johnny.

"Outside," he said.

"What's he doing outside?"

"Fixing the car?" Sam said, trying to play dumb.

Marisa let out a frustrated cry, and handed Addison to Sam, before storming down the hall and out the front door. Sam set the spoon down on the tray of the highchair, and shifted Addison in his arms.

"Well kids, I guess Uncle Sammy is babysitting today," he said, as Johnny continued to wail.

"DEAN WINCHESTER, YOU BETTER HAVE THE FLU OR SOME DEATHLY ILLNESS! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT HOUSE!" Marisa shouted, as she walked across the yard.

Dean, who's head was under the hood of his beloved Impala, jumped a mile high smacking his head on heavy metal. Looking around the hood, Dean could see Marisa storming towards him. And boy did she look pissed.

"Hey baby! If you wanted to have some fun in the car, you should've said something earlier!" he said, grinning.

"Don't play cute with me, Winchester! Why is your brother in the house feeding _your _son?" she asked, stopping right next to the car.

Dean grinned and Marisa became even more enraged. With a sigh, Dean set the wrench down and leaned against the car.

"I just wanted to take a break, from watching the kids. I've been meaning to fix the car, but I haven't gotten the chance to do it in weeks," he said.

Marisa shook her head, "You could've told me, Dean! Shit, you don't think that I have things that need to be done? I've been taking care of your kids for the last year and a half!" she shouted.

"Oh, and I haven't? I've been helping you take care of those kids too! I take care of them both, just as much as you do!" he shouted back.

"Then why can't you do one simple thing, like feed your son?" she snapped.

"I asked Sam to do it! What? Sam can't feed Johnny?" he asked.

"I asked you to do it, Dean!" Marisa shouted.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS FATHER! THAT'S WHY!" Marisa screamed, before turning around.

Dean watched as she stormed back up to the house, and sighed.

"MARISA! COME ON!" he shouted, as she walked.

She didn't turn around, nor answer back, and Dean knew that he would be sleeping on the couch that night. Turning back to the car, Dean picked up the wrench and threw it onto the ground.

"Fuck me," he mumbled, before walking into the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked into the kitchen, and saw that his wife and children were absent from it. Sam pushed past him, and went over to the sink.

"I hope you're happy," Sam said, as he filled a glass up with water.

"Excuse me?"

Sam turned around and looked at his older brother, "Well, your wife cried the entire time she fed your son. Cried when she gave him a bath. Cried when she set the kids down for bed. And now she's crying in her room," he said.

Dean sighed, "Shit.." he mumbled.

"Look, I get that you want time for yourself. But it's not fair to Marisa, leaving her alone with two kids under the age of one. And I love my niece and nephew, but I can't do your job. I'm not their father. You are,"said Sam.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, when screaming could be heard from upstairs. Running up the stairs, skipping steps as they went, Sam and Dean ran down the hall. Dean kicked the bedroom door open, and saw Marisa holding a crying Addison and looking at the window.

"Oh shit!" Sam shouted, when he saw the windows.

Black smoke floated just outside the house, ready to find it's way in. Suddenly, the windows began to shake all around the room.

"Marisa get away from the windows!" Dean said, as he ran to the other crib.

Picking Johnny up, he carried him over to the corner of the room, and placed him next to Marisa. Grabbing the blanket off the bed, he threw it over them. Suddenly, Bobby showed up in the doorway, carrying a shotgun.

"Demons," he said, as Dean took the extra guns he had, from the top shelf in the closet.

Handing one to Sam, " What the hell are they doin here?" Dean asked.

Before Bobby could answer, all the windows exploded. The three men, threw themselves down on the floor, covering the heads with their arms and hands. Addison was crying and screaming, and Dean wished he was over in the corner, holding her.

Glass landed everywhere, and a strong wind went through the room. Marisa held onto the blanket, and used her feet to keep it down and over the kids. A loud, high-pitched noise filled the room, causing Addison to cry even more. Within seconds, it was gone. Along with the wind.

Dean lifted his head up from the floor, and looked around the room. There was glass everywhere, along with the sheets and clothes from the hamper. But no demons. Sam and Bobby were sitting up now, looking around as well. Dean got up and moved over to the corner, as Marisa was lifting her head up to look out.

Dean pulled the blanket off and knelt down before her. She had a small cut on the side of her head, with a few bits of glass in her hair.

"You alright?" Dean asked, as he looked at the cut on her head.

Marisa nodded, "Yeah...you?" she asked, as Johnny crawled over to him.

"I'm alright," he said, as Johnny tugged on the leg of his pants. "Hey little man," he said, picking him up.

Dean helped Marisa and Addison up off the floor, as Sam and Bobby stood by the window. Checking for anymore cuts, Dean also checked the kids for bits of glass and any blood.

"They're okay, Dean. I made sure they were fully covered," Marisa said as he checked Addison, with fear that a piece of glass was sitcking out of her tiny body.

"I know, but I still worry," he said, before placing a kiss on the top of Addison's head.

"Would ya look at that," Bobby said.

Dean picked Johnny up again, and walked towards the window. Marisa followed, and stood between him and Sam. All four of them looked out into the dark sky, and saw the black smoke moving further and further away from the house. Marisa couldn't believe how big it was, as it moved quickly across the night sky.

" Well kids, I suggest you pack your things. We need to be out of here by dawn," Bobby said, as the smoke dipped down and out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Addison and Johnny sat on their parents bed, as Marisa moved back and forth from the closet, throwing clothes in a suitcase. It was a little after two in the morning, and nothing had returned to attack the house and the people inside. But, Bobby still wanted to get on the road before the morning rush.

Just as Marisa stepped back to the closet, Dean walked into the bedroom, carrying a first aid kit. Marisa grabbed a bunch of shirts and yanked them off the hangers, and turned back to the bed. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, and opened the kit, as Marisa shoved the clothes into a bag.

"What's that for?" she asked, as he pulled out a tiny bottle of peroxide and gauze.

Dean looked up at her, "That nasty cut on your head," he replied, as she zipped the bag shut.

Marisa picked the next travel bag up, and shook her head. "Dean, it's fine," she said, turning to walk back to the closet.

Reaching out, Dean grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back to the bed.

"Sit,"

Marisa rolled her eyes and sighed, as she sat down next to him. Dean placed a wet piece of gauze to the side of her head, making her yelp.

"OUCH! That burns!!" Marisa cried, trying to pull away from his hand.

Dean used the other hand, to hold her head still, while he dabbed the gauze on the cut.

"Don't be such a baby.." he said, making a face.

Marisa glared at him, while he searched for a band-aid in the case. Once the cut was covered, with a Hello Kitty band-aid, Dean let her go.

"Am I done, Doctor?" Marisa asked, as she reached up to touch the band-aid.

"Yes, you are," Dean said, as he put everything back into the kit. "How's the packing comming?" he asked, as Marisa went to find some clothes for the kids.

"Well, I have your stuff in that bag and mine in the other. I just need to make sure I have enough diapers, especially for Addison. And I need to make sure Johnny has something to keep him quite, while he sits in a car all day," she said, pulling all the clothes out of top drawer.

Dean nodded, and turned around to find Johnny asleep on his side of the bed, and Addison wide awake, kicking up at the air. Standing up, Dean walked around to Marisa's side of the bed, and picked Addison up.

"I put the carseats in for these two monsters. All we need to worry about, is where you and Sam will sit," he said, as he tried to rock Addison to sleep.

Marisa moved back to the bed, carrying the rest of the clothes for Johnny and Addison, and shoved them into the last of the bags.

"I'll sit in the back with the kids. Is there room back there, with the carseats?" she asked, making sure there were enough diapers in the diaper bag.

"Yeah, there's enough. If you want me to, I can move the seats so that they're on either side of the car, and you can sit in between them," he said, as Addison grabbed onto his fingers.

Marisa shook her head, "No, leave them together. It'll be a pain in the ass, getting out of the car," she said.

Slipping on a pair of shoes, Marisa grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. Dean grabbed two of the bags and headed towards the door.

"Leave those," he said, as Marisa bent down to pick up two bags. "Sam and I will get the rest," he said, as she looked at him.

Following Dean downstairs, Marisa could hear Sam talking to Addison and Johnny. As she entered the livingroom, she found him standing over the playpen, making faces at the kids. Johnny squealed and clapped his hands, while Addison laid on her back, kicking up at him.

"Sammy, time to get the bags," Dean said, as Marisa went over to the playpen.

Sam followed Dean back upstairs, as Marisa picked Addison up out of the playpen. Setting her down in one of the bouncy chairs, she went back to get Johnny. As Dean and Sam went outside to put the stuff in the chair, Marisa checked both of her children for any needed diaper changes, and double checked that she had everything in the diaper bag.

Marisa looked up, when Dean walked back into the livingroom.

"Time to go," he said, walking over to the couch.

She nodded, "Okay. The car's are all packed?" she asked, as Dean picked Addison up.

Dean nodded, "I think it's safe to say that we overpacked, but it's all in there," he said.

Marisa pulled the strap to the diaper bag, over her shoulder and picked Johnny up off the couch. Together, both parents walked down the porch steps and over to the car. Climbing into the backseat, Marisa set Johnny down in one of the carseats, while Dean placed Addison in the other.

"Is this right?" Dean asked, once he was finished strapping Addison into the seat.

Marisa checked and nodded, "It's good," she said, giving him a small smile.

He grinned, and got into the car. Covering both kids up with a blanket, Marisa sat back against the leather seat, and closed her eyes. Dean started the car, and made sure the heat was on in the back.

"We have everything?" he asked, looking at Sam.

Sam shrugged, and Dean looked back at Marisa, who had fallen asleep. Dean rolled his eyes, and set the car in drive.

"Shouldn't we wake her up to make sure we have everything?" Sam asked, as Bobby started his truck up.

"I'm sure we'll find whatever we need, in a store Sam," Dean replied, as they turned out onto the street.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of babies and laughter, woke Marisa from her slumber. She shut her eyes quickly as the morning light burned them. After a few minutes, she opened them and looked up at the ceiling. Looking over at the table next to the bed, she saw that it was 11:30 in the morning. Sitting up, Marisa pulled herself out of bed and walked towards the door.

Stepping out into the hallway, Marisa realized that this wasn't a motel. It was a house. Hearing the laughing again, she moved towards the stairs and slowly walked down.

"Dean?" she called out, as she moved down each step.

The house felt different to her. It wasn't Bobby's or her mother's house. It felt like a different world. A different universe. There were no pictures on the wall, to show who the owner's were. There wasn't much furniture around, and the curtains on the windows were stained yellow and dusty. Marisa began to wonder who's idea it was, to bring two young children into a dirty, dusty home.

Stepping into the kitchen, Marisa found her two children at the table, while Dean sat with his back towards her. Johnny was in his highchair, while Addison sat in her bouncy chair on the table. Johnny was giggling and clapping his hands, as Dean waved a spoon around like an airplane.

"Dean?" she called again, and his hand froze in midair.

Slowly, Dean turned around to look at her. Marisa heard a glass shatter somewhere in the house, and looked down the she didn't see anything, Marisa looked back into the kitchen, and gasped. Dean grinned at her, his eyes fully black.

"Look kids, Mommy's here to join us.." he said.

Marisa began to scream.

"Marisa! Marisa, wake up!"

Marisa opened her eyes, and saw Dean above her. Letting out a scream, she tried to push him away, but he held onto her tightly.

"Stop! Stop it!" he shouted, as she screamed and fought him.

Sam was shouting for Bobby, as he stood in the doorway of the room. Dean struggled with his wife, as she tried to push him away.

"Get off me! Get off me! You're one of them! You're one of them!" she cried, as she kicked and pushed.

Dean was confused, "One of who? Marisa, snap the hell out of it!" he shouted, as he took hold of her shoulders.

He shook her hard, as if she were a rag doll. Marisa finally stopped screaming, as Bobby reached the door of the room.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, looking from Dean to Marisa to Sam.

"Can you two just give us a minute alone?" Dean asked, looking back at his brother and Bobby.

Sam nodded and pulled the door shut, pulling Bobby away. Dean released Marisa's shoulders, and moved towards the end of the bed. Sitting down, he rubbed his face, and looked over at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane? Do we need to throw some goddamn holy water on you? Try to pull some crazy dem- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Dean shouted.

Marisa nearly jumped arcross the bed, and onto Dean, taking his face into her hands. Dean tried to push her away, but she wouldn't let go.

"I need to see them!" she shouted, as he struggled with her.

"See what? Marisa, get the fuck off me!" he shouted, as she climbed all over him. .

Finally he gave up, slightly worried that if he didn't, his wife would've probably killed him. Marisa was looking down at him, looking at him straight in the eyes. Suddenly, she began to cry.

"Oh my god.. oh my god. You're you. You're not one of them!" she said, hugging him tightly.

Dean was at a loss for words, as Marisa cried and hugged him. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her back, worried for the sanity of his wife.

"What happened? What do you mean I'm not one of them," he asked, as she kissed him.

"I had a dream.. and you were one of them..you were with the kids and you were one of them.." she said, holding onto him.

"Who?" he asked, looking down at her.

"A demon.."


	8. Chapter 8

"She's dreaming about demons, Sammy. Not about that Doctor freakin' McDreamy or Brad Pitt" Dean snapped, throwing the beer cap into the sink.

After the events from that morning, Dean was frantically trying to figure out Marisa's dream. After a light breakfast and slightly large lunch, Dean managed to help Marisa put the kids down for a nap. After a difficult hour and a half, trying to get Marisa to take one as well, Dean promised to keep the other baby moniter downstairs with him.

"I know that, Dean." Sam said, as he flipped through John's journal.

Dean paced back and forth, holding onto his bottle of beer. Bobby was in the study looking for possible answers or reasons behind Marisa's dream. That had been nearly two hours ago, and Dean was growing impatient.

"Do you think part of the demon, the one that took over Marisa a while back, could still be in her? Or maybe it left something behind in her, to trigger her dreams?" Dean asked, as he paced.

"That could be possible... or maybe it was just a bad dream? I mean, she did witness a large group of demons trashing up her bedroom and she's probably exhausted..." Sam said, as he closed the journal.

Dean nodded, even though he didn't want to admit that Sam was probably right. After years of seeing and dealing with the supernatural, nothing could surprise him more. The sounds of a crying child filled the kitchen, and Dean set the bottle down onto the table. He quickly made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Marisa was still asleep, bundled under the blankets. Walking over to the crib, where both his children slept, Dean picked Addison up.

Grabbing the diaper bag, he took her downstairs and back into the kitchen. Sam looked up from his computer, as Dean walked in.

"She went from being able to sleep for long periods of time, to waking up every half an hour on the dot," Dean said, as he set Addison into the bouncy chair.

"Maybe it's this house? While it was nice for Bobby's friend to let us crash here, it is pretty creepy," Sam said, as he looked around the slightly large kitchen.

"I'll make sure to add that to the list of things I want in a house," Dean said, as he dug through the bag for something to keep Addison happy.

Sam frowned, "Since when did you start making a list of things you want in a house?" he asked.

Dean tried to entertain Addison with a stuffed seahorse, but she wasn't having it. Checking for a dirty diaper, Dean was glad but slighty annoyed that it was clean. The last thing he wanted to deal with, was an unhappy baby.

"For a while.. since I came back.." he said, as he checked Addison's forehead for a fever.

Sam was surprsied, "Wow.. I thought you would wait a while to find a place of your own. Marisa didn't say anything about moving.." he said.

"That's because she doesn't know. I haven't told her yet," Dean said.

Before Sam could open his mouth, Dean continued as he tried to calm Addison down.

"I just think it's the next step. I mean, I have the wife and the kids..." he said, looking down at Addison, "A house is the next step. It may not be the most expensive house or the nicest house on the block, but it's still a house.." he said, finally picking Addison up out of the chair.

Sam nodded, watching as his older brother sat back in his chair, holding a newborn in his arms.

"And Marisa was always talking about how there's no space to move around. I also feel bad taking over Bobby's house.. I mean, we have baby toys and playpens all over the place. What's gonna happen when Johnny hits one? Or when he starts walking? " Dean went on, as Sam sat there in silence.

Finally Dean stopped talking and looked down at Addison. She laying in his arms, looking up at him with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Oh, so that's what you wanted?" he said, chuckling.

Lifting her up, Dean laid her against his chest and rubbed her back softly.

"She just wanted to be held," he announced, as Sam gave him and amused, yet confused look.

It was strange to see Dean Winchester, sitting at at kitchen table holding a baby. And it would be even weirder to see him living in a big old house, without his little brother. Suddenly, Sam never felt more alone at that moment, than in his entire life.


End file.
